Batman (GazzaB9 DCEU)
Batman is the second movie of the DC Extended Universe. Cast Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon Analeigh Tipton as Barbara Gordon/Oracle Kit Harington as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing Robert Downey Jr. as Edward Nygma/Riddler Paul Dano as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter Plot For many years, Bruce Wayne traveled the world homing his skills before returning to Gotham and becoming the Batman. Six years later, Bruce has become one of Gotham's greatest protectors. He has also been through a lot, including gaining two partners in the form of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, only for Barbara to be shot and crippled and for Dick to leave him due to this. Barbara eventually became a whole new hero named Oracle, and Dick split off to become Nightwing. Bruce did gain a new partner named Jason Todd, but he also met a tragic end when the same man who crippled Barbara, named The Joker, beat Jason till he bled and then blew him up. Ever since that day, Bruce hasn't been the same, and isn't sure if he should go on being Batman. It is then revealed all of this has been Bruce day dreaming, as Alfred Pennyworth snaps him out of it and reminds him he is here to look at people's inventions. Bruce does so, and stops to look at a man named Jervis Tetch's invention, as he was the one yelling for him the loudest. Tetch reveals his invention when a mouse pushes tea towards him. He drinks some of the tea, and the same mous pushes it away. Bruce tells Tetch a trained mouse isn't an invention, but Tetch reveals that the mouse itsself isn't his invention, but what is on the mouse's head, as Tetch has created a way to mind control anything in the world. Tetch is hoping that Bruce will love what he has done, but Bruce is actually shocked and terrified by Tetch, calling him crazy. Tetch demands to know why, with Bruce claiming that brain washing and mind control are wrong to do to any living creature. After this, Bruce takes the mind control chip off the mouse's head and lets it go before giving the chip back to Tetch and walking away. After this, Tetch breaks down in tears, only for his sadness to turn to anger, as he calls out Bruce, calling him an idiot who doesn't get his project. Bruce attempts to calm Tetch down, but Tetch ends up throwing a small rock at Bruce before running away. It is then revealed a man wearing purple sunglasses has been watching this whole time. Later that night, Bruce is out looking out for criminals, corrupt police, and so on. He gets a call from Barbara, who tells him about a speeding van, which is clearly trying to get away with something. Bruce makes his way there, and breaks in to the van, only to see it has a bomb inside. Bruce jumps in and sees that the man driving the van clearly doesn't want to drive it, and is being forced to. Bruce then takes a look around and finds a riddle written on the wall of the van. Bruce realizes what the answer to the riddle is and manages to stop the bomb. The man driving the van then stops it and runs out side to breath. Later, the police arrive, and take the man off to his family. Police Commissioner James Gordon is also there, and is talking with Batman, asking who he thinks made the bomb. Shockingly, Bruce currently has no idea who it was, though he claims he'll find out before James even knows it. Gordon tries to reply to Bruce, only to realize he's already gone. Meanwhile, Jervis Tetch is having a meltdown in his apartment. He is yelling and complaining to no one, and is about to throw a picture of himself to the ground, but is stopped when he hears someone's voice. He turns to face the man, who reveals himself to be Edward Nygma, or, as he likes to call himself, the Riddler. Tetch tries to call the police, but is talked out of it by Nygma, who claims he can make Bruce Wayne pay for what he did. Tetch slowly puts down the phone and says that he's listening. Nygma reveals he used to be a Wayne Enterprises employee and that he was fired because he was making inventions with Wayne Enterprises technology, without Bruce's permission. Tetch claims that Nygma doesn't sound like a very good man for doing this, but Nygma justifies his actions by claiming that he was doing a bad thing for good reasons. Tetch still isn't sure, but when he sees a picture of himself and a blonde woman, he says that he'll do it. Nygma is happy about this, and asks Tetch what he's going to call himself. It is then, for the first time, Tetch puts on his signature hat, and calls himself the Mad Hatter. Meanwhile, Bruce is still out fighting crime. He is fighting with a few criminals who were attempting to rob a bank when Dick Grayson shows up helping him. During the fight, the two speak about what's been going on recently. At the end of the fight, Dick reveals he no longer blaims Bruce for what happened to Barbara, and Bruce reveals that he is thinking about retiring. However, Dick reminds Bruce that with every person who's harmed because of Bruce, there are many more who were saved. Bruce thanks Dick before calling on the Batmobile. Dick comments that the car looks new, with Bruce revealing it's the Batmobile MK V before driving off. The next day, Bruce is in the Batcave with Alfred trying to find out who the person behind the bomb was. The two go through every criminal in the database but non of them are a match. Alfred then comments that whoever the one behind the bomb may not have even been a known criminal. After hearing this, Bruce runs through all the people he can think of who would be able to create a bomb, landing on Edward Nygma, who he remembers having a compulsive urge to make riddles and puzzles about his inventions. Alfred then asks Bruce why Nygma would do this, but Bruce currently doesn't have an answer. It is then that they get another report of a van speeding around, with Bruce putting on his Batsuit and taking off. Bruce finds the van and breaks in to it. He begins to look around and realizes it's the same van from last time, only the riddle has been removed. After seeing this, Bruce just stands there as the timer runs out, only for the bomb to not explode. The man driving the van then gets up and attempts to run away, only for Batman to capture him. This time when Gordon arrives, Bruce reveals that the man was hired by Nygma to distract him from Nygma's true plan. Gordon tries to ask what Nygma's plan is, only to realize Bruce is already gone. Meanwhile, in the Gotham clock tower, Nygma and Tetch have just turned the tower in to a machine which will send out a wave that will take over the minds of everyone in Gotham. Tetch also reveals that the brain washing will only last six hours, but Nygma claims that six hours is all they need to get rich. After hearing this, Tetch begins to have doubts about his partner, and confronts Nygma on the fact he said the machine would be used against Bruce, with Nygma claiming he misspoke. Tetch doesn't believe him and has two mind controlled police men throw Nygma off the railing, where Tetch assumes Nygma died. Tetch goes back to do his work, but is confronted by Batman, who is standing in front of him. Tetch backs up, with Bruce revealing he knows everything that Tetch is planning, meaning he was here this whole time. Knowing he can't take Batman alone, Tetch has the two police men fight him. Bruce puts up a fight against the two, and eventually knocks them both out, only for Tetch to get luckey and place a mind controlling chip on Bruce's head. Tetch then looks at his equipment and back at Bruce, Tetch then realizes that he doesn't need any of this if he has the Batman under his control. Tetch wonders about what he'll have Batman do first, and decides he wants to save Bruce Wayne for last, ordering Batman instead to kill his own team mates. Bruce then takes off, with Tetch grinning about this whole thing. Back in the Batcave, Barbara is managing the Batcomputer and reveals to Alfred that Bruce hasn't called in to her for quite some time. Alfred is sure that everything will be fine, but Barbara is worried that something may have happened to Bruce. After Alfred attempts to calm her down, Bruce himself shows up, and throws a Batarang at Alfred. He begins to chase the two all around the Batcave, eventually catching up with Alfred and throwing him off the railing. However, Alfred lands on a platform down bellow and crawls under a table, where he sees the net gun on the wall. Meanwhile, Bruce is searching for Barbara, with Barbara knocking him down by punching his legs. Bruce then grabs Barbara and holds her up. However, at that moment, Alfred shows up and shoots Bruce with the net gun, trapping him. Bruce struggles to get free, but, eventually, Barbara notices the chip on his head and takes it off. This frees Bruce, who gets out of the net, takes the chip, and crushes it. He reveals everything to Alfred and Barbara, who agree Bruce has to go after Tetch before he can do anything. Meanwhile, Tetch is having a tea party with the two mind controlled police men, with him quoting the actually Mad Hatter, with him claiming that Father Time put a curse on him, so now it's tea time all the time. But he is interrupted when he hears Bruce behind him. Bruce then begins speaking with Tetch, revealing he knows everything that Tetch has done over the years. It is revealed that Tetch lived with a small family that wasn't his own, as his father had killed himself and his mother by setting the house on fire. The daughter of the woman Tetch lived with ended up getting pregnant and revealed that one of the men on her college's football team had gotten her drunk and slept with her. Knowing that Tetch was a very intelligent man, the mother convinced Tetch to use a proto-type of his mind control technology on the football team. Tetch did so and made the team blow themselves up. After this, Tetch moved out and started a new life in Gotham. Back in the present day, Bruce confronts Tetch about this, revealing that he knows because he read Tetch's journal. He claims this could put Tetch away for a long time, with Tetch getting so angry he ends up setting the clock tower on fire. Tetch then begins a fight with Bruce, chasing after him with a knife. Tetch actually manages to cut Bruce's belt off, with the chase continuing to the roof of the clock tower. Tetch ends up pinning Bruce to the ground and raises his knife, only to be shot in the back. The shock making Tetch drop his knife as he falls of th clock tower. The one who shot him is revealed to be Edward Nygma, who is still alive but can barley walk. Nygma ends up falling on the ground as the tower begins to collapse. Bruce saves Nygma's life and lands at the bottom of the tower as it collapses. Bruce turns and sees that Tetch is laying on the ground, he is making grunting noises, meaning he is alive. Later, the police show up and arrest Nygma, and take Tetch away to the hospital. Bruce then gives Tetch's journal to Gordon. Gordon reads the book and claims Tetch is clearly mentally unstable, to which Bruce agrees. As Bruce walks away, Gordon stops him, and claims he has a surprise for Bruce. A police car then comes in with a spotlight on it. Gordon turns it on, revealing a large light in the air with Bruce's symbol on it. Gordon tells Bruce that it's a way for him to call on Bruce whenever he needs to. He asks Bruce what he thinks, with Bruce revealing he likes it, as the Batmobile shows up. Bruce gets in it, and jokes to Gordon that he hopes he doesn't over use the signal before driving away. End Credits Scene 1 In a cemetery a group of people place a coffin back in the grave, claiming that whatever they did to the body didn't work. They walk away, only for the person in the grave to brust out. He runs towards the men and knocks out two of them and kills one before slowly walking away in the rain. End Credits Scene 2 A scientist walks in on another scientist with the two speaking about a strange creature that was captured a while back which they have been told is a martian. As soon as the second scientist says the word "martian" the first shape shifts his arm in to a sword which he uses to kill the other scientist. He then shape shifts in full and calls someone, claiming that they have found "him". Easter Eggs Throughout the film it is implied that Tetch had a sister who died, as he has pictures of him and a blonde woman, and claims him and Bruce are the same as they both lost someone close to them. He also mentions someone named "Alice". Due to his later adoption of the name "Mad Hatter", it is possible his sister was Alice. The riddle Bruce solves in the van was "what is the biggest type of clock in the world?" with the answer being a clock tower. This foreshadows a scene later on in the film. While Bruce is trying to find out who the bomb maker is, some of the criminal names that pop up are Garfield Lynns, Basil Karlo, Harleen Quinzel, and Waylon Jones. These characters are better known as Firefly, Clayface, Harley Quinn, and Killer Croc. Trivia Joker was meant to play a much bigger role, but the creators weren't sure who could play him, so they combined their plan B and C, which were Riddler and Mad Hatter. This is why only Joker's hand and grin are shown in the beginning flashbacks. Category:Movies